


Empress' Desires

by usermechanics



Series: Commissions and Requests [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Breast Fucking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Known as Majestic Empress, demigoddess Morgana's life leads a boring, uneventful existence. But perhaps there's a way to spice it up...[Anonymous Commission]
Relationships: Morgana/Original Character(s)
Series: Commissions and Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/911730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Empress' Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank [anonymous] for asking for this.
> 
> [anonymous] also edited this, so if there's anything that's relatively nonstandard for prose, it's probably for that reason.

Morgana was trapped in Heaven.

If there was another way for her to put it, she didn’t know, but she felt it an apt way to discuss how she felt living in her palace. It was a palace of the highest quality, one which never grew decrepit in any way, shape, or form, but it meant absolutely nothing if it meant that Morgana was stuck there by herself, without anything to do or anyone to talk with.

Even the people that she had the chance to be around, the butlers and maids that she had, didn’t do much to showcase just how grand the life she lived was. In came one now, into her bedroom, where Morgana laid upon the bed in the center of it. Her bed was large and luxurious, with a silk canopy covering the perimeter and soft lavender blankets she laid upon, which fit the lighting of her room perfectly.

Even in that lighting, the butler she had was a stone-like grey, with barely any definition in his face or body. He was just so plain, so average, that even if Morgana hadn’t seen a lifeform in a million years that looked like her she knew it to be average. There was absolutely nothing interesting regarding him, and as he approached the bed, it was clear that there was only one aspect of him that would drive any curiosity out of her.

It was the book in his hands.

There was no other way for her to escape the hell from which she lived besides the escapism that books provided. Insights into the world below, they gave her the one thing that she wanted the most. It gave her people to root for, lives to live and stories to tell. It let her understand what it was like to have emotions beyond the ennui of laying around a house for so long that she knew how many tiles made up the floor of the bathroom furthest away from where she was at all times. 

The book that the neutral-faced butler held in his hands was rather moderate in size, and as he bowed to present the cover, Morgana looked it over, seeing the image of an old man on a donkey and a younger man besides him. The title read  _ Don Quixote: Books I and II _ .

“If there’s anything that you wish to have from me, Miss Morgana, please do not hesitate to ask.”

His words were so formal, so calm in tone. Morgana extended a slender hand to grab the book from his hands with a small, yet present smile. As the book was taken from his hands, and their gazes met, a slight pink flush filled the butler’s cheeks, the first bit of color she had seen on him besides the colors of his suit. “Thank you,” Morgana remarked, bringing the book close to her while using her other hand to motion the butler away.

Now it was time to get lost in another fable, another story from one of the greats. She didn’t even know if she had read this one before, or if she hadn’t. It was difficult for her to tell when it was the main way she communicated with the world. Her backlog of stories must have been just as long as the novel she held in her hands, and it didn’t take long for her to start reading about the wonderful tale of Don Quixote, a man who, in some respects, was quite like her. It was clear that it was her first time reading this story, for she would have remembered reading about someone with such a passion for reading as Quixote did.

Morgana laughed at the stupidity of the Don, and the suffering of Sancho. She cried during the most dramatic parts of the story and as Don’s world fell around him. It was comedic, but in some ways, a tragedy. But most importantly to Morgana, it was enough for her to be fulfilled for about an hour or so. Once the book was finished, she put it aside and on her nightstand, right next to the stack of books that she had accumulated from her daily reading. With that story done, it was time for the next one, perhaps one that could fulfill her fancies in a different way.

Luckily for her, a butler had just come in, like it was on cue. Whether or not he was the same butler from before, she couldn’t tell. It wasn’t that she was able to recognize the differences of written voices over the facial structures of those closest to her, but the ambiguity of their faces made it difficult to know who was who.

Thus, he would be known as the man who held a copy of  _ Temptations, Volume Three _ with him. Morgana stretched on her bed, giving her body the slightest of reprieves, before looking at the book and taking it from his hands, once more repeating the process of shooing him away before she could get into this work of literature.

_ Temptations _ were different from  _ Don Quixote _ in so many ways, but there was one thing that stood out, one that took no longer than getting through a minimal first chapter to get to, and it was one that brought a light pink flush to her soft, pale, elven features.

The second chapter immediately began with ravishment. The female lead’s dress had been torn off of her, quite literally ripped into shreds at the hand at the male lead. No expenses were spared in the descriptions of their kisses, heated liplocks where tongues shared and swirled saliva with one another. The woman’s hands traced up and down the man’s body, the detail making sure Morgana took in every beadlet of sweat that ran down the indentations of the man’s musculature.

It was something that Morgana had never thought about, but just the idea of it, laid out in words, brought a rush throughout her body. She adjusted herself, bringing one hand to the spine of her book so she could turn her pages, while her other hand ran along her dress, slowly hiking up the fabric up her legs. The air around her felt so cool against her skin, and the more she read, the more she showed, up her calves and along the skin of her thighs. It was a motion that complimented the actions of the novel she read, where the man had put his hand on the woman’s thigh, spreading her legs just a bit more so his fingers could run across her underwear.

Morgana followed the actions and whimpered at the touch. She felt so hot, so humid, and her fingers felt so good pressing into her. Her fingers slowly explored her undergarments, running along the satin and before she knew it, she bit down on her lip to hide the moans that would have come out had she not. She scanned the text, reading about how the woman was, too, moaning, and that what she was feeling was how things actually were. It was what being touched was supposed to feel like.

Morgana flipped the pages eagerly as she let her gaze gloss over the words, taking the less-important details in stride while focusing on the hearty, wanton action between the two characters, the growing ecstasy that the woman felt leading her to follow the same trail with her own hand. Her fingers continued to run along her clothed sex, rubbing the fabric with slow, sensual motions as she read about the man plunging his fingers into her and rubbing her most sensitive spots, grunting about how fucking wet she was. She slowly nodded as she read it, agreeing with the prose presented to her. She was absolutely wet; she was so fucking wet.

Fingers slipping besides her panties, she could feel just how swollen her folds were to her touch. Slowly grazing the undergarments away from her sex, she hissed; the air was cool, and it was no different against her sex; not even the hairs did their job of bracing her for the shock of cool across her skin. She eased herself into the coolness with her fingers, slowly rubbing long, languid circles around her sex, becoming less focused on the text and paying more attention to how her fingers felt.

Her attention was brought back to her book, though, when she turned the page and found herself reading about the woman taking off the man’s pants, and talking about his cock. Although the book gave barely a description as to what it was, besides discussing its superior length, girth, and hardness, Morgana felt like she understood what was being talked about. She slowly eyed one of the anatomy books that was in the pile on her nightstand, thanking her for the knowledge beforehand. Part of her wanted to go and grab the book so she could bring her attention to the cock, or the penis as that book called it, and look at it from a perspective that was much less innocent, but the other part of her knew that she’d lose her place, and yet another part of her just wanted to focus on her fingers. Thus, she returned her attention to her book and continued rubbing herself, trying her best to quell the hunger that she felt.

She was glad that she did, because she knew that there was only one penis diagram in that book. As the events of the scene unfolded, perhaps it was because of her lack of attention that she took to it, but as she scanned the text, there wasn’t one single male lead anymore. Instead, there seemed to be a large gathering of men that surrounded the woman, making a circle with the female in the middle of it. All of them had their pants down, erect manhoods pointing in her direction, and while one of the woman’s hands was in between her thighs, she tried her best to jack off all the cocks she could. Morgana flushed as she read it, her body growing hotter to a near-fever pitch.

And then Morgana read about the woman using her mouth to stimulate the cocks that she couldn’t with her hands, bobbing up and down on them and coating them in saliva. The idea seemed absurd at first, but the more she read about how it filled the woman’s mind with lust and filled her nose with the male’s pheromones, the more she felt her mouth watering. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pulled her hand away from her sex with a slightly anguished groan, hips rolling into the air to get pleasure she’d never feel, and brought her quim-slicked fingers to her lips for her to taste.

Even if it wasn’t the taste of a man in her mouth, she reached her fingers far into her mouth, as far as she could before they tickled the back of her throat. The text described the woman gagging, but perhaps it was about a different race, and that angels such as herself didn’t have to deal with such issues. She could outdo even this female lead in the art of sex, even as a beginner.

Pulling her fingers away from her lips, all hell became loose in the pages, the raunch escalating further as the female lead became a clear and obvious toy for the men to play with in every aspect. Like the usage of her mouth had been a forewarning as to every part of her being used for sexual pleasure, the woman’s body was completely used at the men’s disposal. Cocks were shoved everywhere possible: one pressed up between her tits, sandwiched by his hands; one was in her mouth, balls pressed up against her chin as drool leaked out of her gagging mouth. Her pussy and ass were shared by cocks, holes stretched beyond their limits while men in the background jacked off as if they were waiting their turn, and her hands reached up to grab and fondle at their balls.

Morgana’s hand returned to her pussy, fingers grazing against her pink, erect clitoris. She let out a long, low moan as she touched her most sensitive bundle of nerves, her legs twitching erratically at the sensations that coursed through her. Catching herself, she bit down on her lower lip, muting herself, as she slowly drew circles around the erect nub, letting herself bask in the feelings that filled her.

They were feelings that ultimately led Morgana to throw the book aside. It just wasn’t fair that she only had to read about this experience. Certainly, it was something that happened in the outside world; it was why she had the list of literature that she had in the first place. As much as she loved the feeling of her fingers grazing her sex, it simply wasn’t enough for her anymore. The book told of the unseen amounts of pleasure of how it felt to have her pussy  _ stretched _ by a thick cock and her clit less rubbed and more abused by the clapping of balls against it. Her pleasure was too far a cry for her to care about, and she pressed her back into the bed, letting out a long groan, a mixture of lust and anger.

Certainly, she could be doing so much better than this. She was an Empress, a goddess so powerful that she had to be limited to the confines of her castle, and the pleasure that an Empress deserved was not the languid rubbing of her folds with her fingers. She deserved so much better.

She deserved to be in the woman's place. She deserved to be literally anywhere where there were people besides the pallid butlers whose appearances would be able to dry Morgana up on sight. She wanted what she saw in the book, the wanton pleasure which made her fingers seem like they were absolutely nothing, and that she had just touched the tip of the iceberg.

She looked up at the ceiling, her fingers once more returning to their position at her crotch, rubbing herself. Surely, there must have been some way to escape this prison of a palace. A powerful mage who was trapped in the palace for her own good, she silently cursed herself for making the security as strong as it was. The more she mulled over the idea, and the more she pressed her fingertips into herself, the more she wished that she could figure out even the smallest chink, the smallest breach that would allow her out, just so she could know how it felt to be defiled like how the book so specified.

She had been too caught up in her temptations, and perhaps, it was for the best to stand up and leave her room. Perhaps a breath of air that wasn’t stained by the stench of her sex would clear her mind. Adjusting her panties and letting her heels clack against the floor, Morgana stood up, the skirt of her multicolored dress falling to her feet. Stretching her arms out to give her wings a moment to warm up, she let out a low groan, knowing that the worlds of pleasure that she seeked were too far away for her to deal with. She was only getting out of her room so that she could get a drink of water.

And when she opened the door, she was invited to a scene of a cobblestone street and walls of buildings surrounding her.

Morgana stuck her arm out, feeling the crisp summer evening breeze against her skin, and her eyes widened. Had her prayers been answered? Stepping outside and letting herself be embraced by the cool air, she simply couldn’t believe herself. Her heels clacked, the sound definitely not being that of heel against tile, and the ambient sound of fires nearby cracking and the soft chirps of bugs were sounds she only knew about from her stories; they would never exist in a world like her palace.

She looked up, trying her best to figure out where she even was, but she had been greeted to the sight of a dark sky, one which had been too polluted by gas-lit torches to see most of the stars, but what worried her more was a lack of a palace; wherever she was, she was far away from her bedroom, and as she looked back to see if her door was there, she couldn’t find it.

It was time for Morgana to explore.

Slowly, but surely, with every step that Morgana took, she found herself growing closer to the center of the town. At first, she hadn’t been sure where she was going, but in time, she eventually found herself in a large, circular plaza, one lit with a few torches in the center of it. She looked around, seeing small groups of noblemen and people wearing white talking amongst themselves things that she didn’t understand. Billboards flanked the perimeter of the area, and Morgana took it upon herself to look at a few of them, hopefully to understand what exactly was going on.

One, particularly, got her interest.

_ Party! _

She had heard of them from her books before, exciting and interesting events where people got together. She had heard of plenty of types of parties, too; ones which were extravagant, ones which were crude; if she remembered correctly, the first chapter of  _ Temptations _ had a party going on.

Softly, and discretely, Morgana bit on the inside of her lower lip. Just remembering that book brought her thoughts of what was going on in it, the absolute debauchery of it all, and an awkwardly heated warmth spread through her body. She read on about where the party was, with the slightest of hopes that she would be finding herself in one like a  _ Temptations _ party.

Thankfully, not only was there an address to this party, but a set of directions to get to the location. It was like the notice was an active invitation for her to join in on the festivities, and she was ready to accept it. She turned away from the board, to the right as it had told her to, and followed, slowly but surely, down the pathways that she had been told to go down.

As the cool summer breezes grazed her skin with each step she took, and the world grew darker as she wandered away from the plaza, Morgana thought momentarily about what kind of party she was going to. Although it didn’t state, she already had thoughts in her head as to how she’d introduce herself depending on what kind of party it was. If it were formal, she would treat it as such, with the dignity and grace fitting of an empress; it was the only way she’d be able to hold herself. She’d stand tall and with a smile on her face, demurely waving people off and talking about what extravagances her palace had, along with the wonder of books. She hoped it wasn’t something that would turn people off.

However, her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she grew closer and started hearing hooting and hollering. It was not going to be a formal party in the slightest. She heard the crackling of a fire underneath the yelling, its place within the commotion an indication that it was indeed a stationary party. Perhaps this was the place that Morgana was supposed to be if she followed the sign.

Even if it weren’t, the sight of the get-together was enough for Morgana to deviate from her path. No party which dealt with formalities would be of the scope of one where everyone in attendance, bar herself, was an attractive young man. A row of chiseled jawlines in scholarly-looking robes that sadly hid their musculatures circled the fire, with their biceps peeking out and showcasing the strength of each of them. As well, as she got closer, she realized what the hooting and hollering was, especially as she peeked over one of their shoulders to see the fire changing colors at a rapid rate.

They were mages, just like her, people who believed in magic and perhaps people whom she could use for her own bidding.

Morgana shook her head. Perhaps it was best to act somewhat decent during this party, but as her feet grew close enough that her toes felt the warmth from the fire, a distinctly masculine scent filled her nostrils, a rage of hormones that provided a heady undercurrent to the smoke. Perhaps the fire was a beacon to her, or perhaps it was just the unbridled lust that was filling Morgana’s body as she looked over the men once more, much closer. She could see, albeit barely through their fabric, their musculatures, indentations in the clothing that made clear that these men, although young and youthful in their faces, were truly men. They must have been students of some kind.

In her wandering and peeking, she hadn’t realized the sharing of gazes was reciprocated until her eyes met one of the men’s. With her gaze fixed on his eyes, she could see him eyeing her up, looking at the shades of blue, purple, and white that made up her dress and hugged her curves. There was a dark twinkle in his eyes as well, as if he were undressing her in his mind and loving every bit of what he was seeing.

Morgana tilted forward slightly, letting gravity go to work on her bosom as it pressed into her dress. If he liked what he saw, she was going to give him a bit more to see. She could see the corners of his mouth turning upward into a small smirk, and Morgana reciprocated, her plump, red lips curling up in kind.

In the corner of her eye, she saw another man, a taller blonde with blue eyes, casting his gaze upon her in an equally lecherous way. Morgana turned away from him slightly, pushing her hips backward so he could see the curvature of her ass straining against the fabric of the dress. It felt demeaning, to an extent, but just seeing the smile on his face grow more twisted as he traced her curves through her dress, merely a veneer to hide the skin at this point, made her feel hot.

It was the same kind of heat that she felt when she read her book. Perhaps this was what it was to be a temptress.

“So,” Morgana introduced herself, “are you just going to look at me, or will you succumb to your temptations?”

To make her point even more clear, she brought an arm across her chest and dug her fingers into the beginning of her sleeve. Slowly, she rolled the garment off her arm until it was at her wrist, and she flung it away. She mirrored her action not long after, and once her arms were completely bare, she slowly spun around, rolling her hips and letting her skirt sway around, beckoning for the men to get closer.

As she spun, she realized that in order to give a show to everyone, to look in everyone’s eyes and to spin and twirl her hips around in a salacious manner, she’d need two revolutions. She had thought that at first, she’d be dancing for the two men, but as she looked around, she saw more. There had to be at least ten of them, not including the two who were lucky enough to grab onto her long-sleeved gloves. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the number of people--she wasn’t even sure if it rivaled the amount of people whom the female lead took on in  _ Temptations _ \--but she couldn’t stop now.

If anything, the thought of having to sate these twelve young men made her even more excited. It was like she was being challenged, and with a smirk, she happily accepted it. The only challenge that was left for her was what to do next, how to show how she wanted the night to go, and upon whom she would perform her first task.

Licking her lips, she slowed down in front of one of them in particular, a bulky brunet, and slowly, she fell to her knees in a dramatic fashion, looking not only at the knot that held his robe together, but also the bulge that fought to peek out underneath it. Morgana purred and pressed her face up to the bulge, taking in a deep breath. It had the scent that she was told about, and the heat pooled up against her cheek even through the thick fabric.

“Mmmm,” she hummed, nuzzling into his crotch for a few seconds while a hand reached up to grab onto the knot that held his robe together. With a bit of issue, and a few tugs, she managed to get the knot untied, and she opened the robe like it was a curtain.

Morgana was close to drooling at the sight of the man’s eight-pack abdominals, a washboard dotted with curls and glistening with the slightest bit of sweat underneath the moonlight and fire. That, however, was just a prelude for the sight that was right beneath her. His cock was almost fully-erect, foreskin hiding most of the tip as it pointed at her, throbbing needily in the cold air. She brought a hand to his tip, curling her fingers around it, and marveled at how thick it was; she struggled to bring her thumb and middle finger together as she pulled down, revealing his hot pink glans. Morgana took in another deep breath, taking in the scent of cock, and her eyes watered at the olfactory overload. Her body grew hot, needy, and her fingers slowly picked up their pace, trying her best to move it up and down the mammoth shaft.

Then, a palm pressed up against the back of her head, turned her face a few degrees so she could see another equally-hard cock, and pushed her forward, her lips pressing into the hardened purple head. They instinctively parted, taking in the other man’s cock as he slammed himself far into the reaches of her mouth. At first, it was a difficult affair; saliva bubbles formed at the corners of her mouth as she gagged against him as he slammed against the back of her throat, but after a few more pushes, the man’s cock eased down her windpipe, giving Morgana barely the experience of what it was like to taste a man before being used to deepthroat.

As her eyes watered and her lungs burned, however, Morgana felt hotter, her hand moving faster against the cock that filled her hand. In the corner of her eye, she could see another dick, one that pointed at her other hand, and like she was being puppeteered, she grabbed onto the third shaft, jacking it off at the same pace as the one in her other hand.

Morgana’s eyes were red as she looked up at the three men whose cocks she played with, tear-stained as the one taking her mouth gave no mercy. Her tongue tried its best to keep up with his pushes, treating him the best she could by bathing every inch of his underside with her saliva. The man didn’t relinquish one bit. In fact, his words made clear that he was only just beginning.

“Fuck,” he groaned, “your mouth feels so fucking good!”

Her lips curled up into as much of a smile as she could, his glans barely fitting in between her lips as it were. At the very least, she was good at sucking cock. The resulting throbs that she felt in her mouth were indications of his adorations.

Morgana flinched at first as she felt a jet of sticky, hot ooze shoot out from his tip and into the back of her throat like a lubricant, one that she hadn’t noticed leaking out from the cocks in her hands. Yet, through the tears in her peripherals, she could see small bubbles of clear fluid leaking from their tips. Perhaps it was the same thing? Whatever it may have been, Morgana brought her tongue upward when the man pulled away, savoring the flavor as it coated her taste buds.

It only made her more drunk with cock. Her pussy burned through her clothes, her entire body growing damp with sweat as the heat radiated throughout her form. If only she weren’t jacking off two cocks in her hands, much to the delight of people giving her adoration and praise for doing so, that she would peel her dress off and present herself for everyone else who wanted her.

Thankfully, a few hands that were sick of seeing Morgana jerking their friends off and not them were on the case, caring not at all about the zipper or whatever held her dress up and instead grabbing handfuls of cloth and tugging the dress down. First, her breasts were revealed, and immediately hands groped her chest, acting as a makeshift bra as they grounded and squeezed at her bosom. Morgana huffed against the hands, turning into moans against the penis in her mouth. Much like the cocks she held, her nipples were hard and begging to be touched. Other men took the effort away from the hands that groped her tits, and soon enough, they were at her hips, spanking and groping at her rear end while pulling the dress down her legs.

All that was left to cover Morgana was a pair of panties that hugged her sex, the teal fabric sheer and showcasing the wetness that adorned her folds. It didn’t take that long for those to fall to the ground either, and now that Morgana was completely naked, hands grabbed her by the hips and took her away from the kneeling position, putting her on her feet and bending her over.

Morgana wished that she could cock her head back and see what was going on back there, but with the manhood lodged in her throat, the only way she could look was up, wondering how the man who was fucking it was going to treat her. Yet, as much as she wanted to focus on the cock in her mouth, she felt the cocks slapping against her thigh, a few hungry patrons not wanting to wait up before taking her for themselves.

Morgana groaned as one of those cocks pressed up against her pussy, feeling its hardness and how he throbbed against her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the man pushed forward, spreading her walls wide open, much further than her fingers could have possibly done. Morgana let out a long groan around the cock in her throat as inch after inch of dick was stuffed inside of her pussy, the veiny shaft hot and throbbing inside of her. Her grip on the cocks in her hands tightened slightly, but she kept her pace, trying her best to jerk them off despite wanting to focus only on what was going on between her legs.

She didn’t need to worry for that long about that, though, as the two men who sandwiched her, instinctively or not, found a rhythm based on each other’s thrusts. Their hips thrust in opposite directions, filling her mouth as her cunt was emptied of cock, and destroying her sex as penis left her throat. Her cheeks smacked up against thighs, the shifting of body weights throwing her around between them like a ball they used to play catch. All Morgana could do was moan, quim and spittle alike dribbling out of her lips as cocks played with and destroyed her holes, reduced to nothing but a plaything for the partygoers.

Through the fog of the scent of cock and her lust, the sounds of moans were faint in her ears, especially when compared to the beating of her heart taking center stage, and it came to her as almost a surprise as the cock in her mouth started throbbing incredibly violently. Her eyes widened as she felt the reward from him fill her orifice: the taste of cum, salty and savory and filled with musk as the thick fluid shot in spurts. Her tongue danced the semen around in her mouth, letting every bit of her oral cavity be coated in thick, white seed. The scent and taste made her pussy throb around the cock that thrust in and out of her; finally, the pace between the two men was broken.

Small streams of jizz leaked from the corners of Morgana’s lips as the cock pulled out of her, his tip glistening and red from her mouth. Swallowing the thick cum in two gulps, Morgana ran her tongue along her lips, collecting the strands of white that glued her otherwise-red lips. They would be souvenirs of his time inside of her mouth.

Now that Morgana had been freed from the man, she could look around and see what was going on. It was a much different story than how it was when she arrived, with the scholars’ robes all cast asunder and their bodies completely naked. Her eyes widened at the buffet in front of her; everyone had been well-endowed, and even if they weren’t, a bit of magic wouldn’t have hurt. She didn’t need to do it, though; not when she watched as three men stood in front of her, cocks all pointed at her face. Nervously glancing between the three of them, Morgana wrapped her lips around the one in the middle, and as hands caressed the back of her head, she knew that it would be awhile before she could see how the scene between herself and the other men progressed.

There was one hint, though, as to how things were about to go. One man had been either brave or stupid enough to get between the guy fucking her pussy and herself, as she felt something hard and thick slipping between her ass cheeks, spreading them open. Morgana moaned at the pleasure; it felt weird but in only the best of ways. Dick throbbing between her ass cheeks, the man slowly pushed his hips back and forth, letting her feel every inch of his underside graze up against her skin, finishing with his balls pressed up against her asshole.

And through it all, the man who fucked her didn’t seem that nonplussed; he could still thrust as deeply as he wanted, with every inch of him stuffed inside of her pussy and her clit ravaged by his balls. Her cum-coated thighs quivered at the relentless fucking, pushing her hips back into both of the cocks that messed with her lower body.

“Oh, fuck! This ass is so amazing!” Said one voice.

“Oh my god! You  _ need _ to try this pussy,” shouted another.

“Let me try something else first,” said the first voice. Morgana groaned around the cock in her mouth as the cock between her cheeks pulled away, but it was a short-lived feeling of defeat. Before she knew it, the man’s tip had pressed up against her asshole. She swallowed thickly, inadvertently teasing the erection in her mouth. This was a far cry from what she read in her stories; cocks could go up there? Even for a goddess who didn’t need to eat, just the thought seemed so sacrilegious, so banal and incomprehensibly naughty.

Yet, as inch after inch of cock pushed into that banal, sacrilegious, and naughty hole, Morgana realized something. Cocks could go in there, and according to her, they absolutely  _ should _ .

Morgana could feel every inch of the cock slipping into her ass, the way that his tip flared out slightly before narrowing out, the way his urethra at the bottom jutted out slightly, the veins that covered the entirety of his length: they were all felt by her tight hole, casting a mold of his cock in motion with the slowness that he pushed. It was revolutionary for her, the feeling of being stuffed in all three holes, that she had slowed down her hands, as if she forgot that she had cocks there, too. All that mattered to her was the absurd pleasure from the three cocks, each throbbing at different rates, deep inside of her. She felt like she was about to pass out from the pleasure, and it was just a bit too much for her: finally, she fell to the ground, unable to maintain her balance.

_ Pop! Pop! _

Two cocks popped out from her holes, and in the corner of her eye, Morgana could see her tiara besides her, on the ground, covered in dirt and filth. It was just like herself.

Morgana drooled all over the ground, her cheek landing in a pool of dirt as she fell to the ground. Not that it mattered to the mages, who had all squatted down in front of her. She didn’t have that much time to recover before her mouth was once more stuffed with cock, leaving her to groan all over a spittle-covered shaft as her holes were filled up with dicks in kind. They were the same cocks; she could feel the pulses and knew they were the same.

Yet, that wasn’t enough for the mages to play with her in such a way. Someone had grown bold and creative, sitting down on Morgana’s lower back, his cock slipping between her feathery wings. As best as Morgana could, she flapped them, capturing his dick between them as if it were another hand; she remembered about her hands, too, and reached for the first cocks she could, hoping that they were the ones that she had jacked off before.

Considering the feeling of something hot and sticky on her forehead from one of them violently throbbing in her palm, one of them  _ definitely _ was. She flinched at the heat, and as it softened, she brought her hand back, letting a final shot of ejaculate coat her palm. It would only be lubrication for the next cock to slip into her hand, one that she didn’t realize was new as she succumbed to a wave of pleasure coursing throughout her body.

It was impossible for her to put it all into words. Not even the text from the books she read could give her any chance of making what she felt tangible in any way. It was almost a miracle that she had made it thus far, and yet, she believed she had found her peak. Her holes squeezed around the cocks that pistoned inside of her, a squeal leaking from her lips as she came, violently, all over the cock in her pussy, and then some.

“Woah!”

Perhaps it was the pleasure that coursed through her being at the level it had been, or perhaps it had been Morgana’s inexperience coming to the forefront, but it surprised her that she felt something more than just her holes tightening; it was like she was relieving herself, and through the waves of her orgasm crashing throughout her body, she could hear something from one of the observers.

“I didn’t think we’d have a squirter!”

Morgana didn’t understand what that meant until she fell limp and felt her crotch brush up against a puddle, one that wasn’t the man’s sperm. It must have come from her, but when? She wasn’t given any time to think over her questions, because the moment she asked, the cock that was once inside of her took claim of her cunt once more, leaving her to only groan against the dick that throbbed in her mouth.

What surprised Morgana was that she could tell the difference between the flavors of precum with ease; each man was different in some way that she couldn’t explain through the clouds of lust fogging her mind, but it was something that entertained her nonetheless.

Yet, her entertainment came to an end as she was rolled onto her side, even with the cocks that had pushed and pulled between her. She wondered why it could have been, and once she felt a pair of legs wrap around her waist, she believed she figured it out. Hands groped at her breasts, hardening her nipples against calloused mage palms. His hands felt fantastic, driving her even further into her puddle of lust, and once she felt a cock slip between her breasts, and the hands making sure they sandwiched his manhood between her tits, she could only keep it in mind, yet another part of the list of things that drove her off the wall in a libidinous delirium.

As the cock ground against Morgana’s nipples, her throat beckoned further moans, only silenced by the gagging on man's thickness. She couldn’t hold it in anymore; her pleasure-wracked mind had finally let out its death knell of reason, and she had relinquished herself to the one thing that was on her mind, fogging up every sense that hadn’t been muted by the pleasure that coursed through her. Her eyes were too tear-stained and her ears fogged by heartbeats and sloshes, but there was only one thing that she could focus on, and it was cock.

It was cock to such an extent that she didn’t even care that she felt semen shooting up into both her ass and her pussy at the same time. That was a good thing; the hot fluids felt so good as they filled her wanton holes, coating parts of her she hadn’t realized existed until that moment.

And once those cocks slipped out of her holes, they were quickly replaced by hard ones in kind, filling her up and scraping out whatever cum they could reach from her depths. That, though, wasn’t enough for them, and one of them had the audacity to push forward and slip his cock into her already occupied asshole, stretching out her pristine hole even further.

It took everything in Morgana for her not to black out at the feeling of the two cocks inside her tight, forbidden hole. She could feel every bit of each of them in her tiny asshole, the semen that was deposited in her doing all it could to lubricate the two dicks that fought for dominance in her rectum. Her cunny clamped down tightly on dick, and she hummed around the cock in her mouth, feeling a jet of sperm squirt down her throat. As the dick left her lips, she could see faintly the red marking on his base, an indicator that her lips were there.

For a few moments, Morgana breathed, and as she breathed, she let out moan after moan, hungry for more of them to treat her the way she had been treated. This was exactly what she needed after what felt like eons of time alone in her castle, a moment where she could enjoy herself and the commoners as she was used as their toy instead of their watcher and empress. In her screams, if the men were to listen, they could have heard that, but instead, they heard moans and implied that there was an orifice that cock wasn’t stuffed in. Someone changed that quickly by using her lips as a place to bathe his balls in spit.

Morgana lamely suckled and darted her tongue along his balls, unsure of what to do to pleasure this man. Most of the time, she could just wrap her mouth around him and make sure she didn’t scrape him with her teeth, but with balls, it was so different. Regardless, her tongue could feel the churning of creamy cum, and she whined, wishing that she could taste that instead, something other than just his balls. They couldn’t tickle her throat the way a cock could, and eventually it seemed like the man got the picture, pulling away from her mouth and realigning so his cockhead could slip past her lips and onto her tongue.

Morgana felt the cock between her wings throbbing and spilling out patterns on her back and in her feathers. She could clean that later; she was going to need an absolutely deep cleanse considering all the jizz that covered her.

That was made more clear as she felt fingers pulling off her heels and caressing her feet. She needed something like that, a nice foot rub to calm her down and ground her from all the chaos happening on the other side of her legs. Her torso was a portrait of cum, made even clearer as the cock between her tits coated her front with bursts of semen, and with all of the commotion seeming to come to at least a pause, a foot rub was nice.

Except it was a foot rub to prepare her for something else. Heel against heel, and ball against ball, the man stuck his cock between the arches of her feet and started fucking them. It was a surreal motion at first, but if it was one that brought pleasure to him, it was one that she was going to allow. Like she’d care in the state she was in, completely coated and debased by a bunch of men with cocks hardening and readying themselves for another go.

Except, unfortunately for her, it didn’t seem like anyone was ready for a second round, even as she came all over the cocks inside of her again, not sure if she squirted on them or not. It didn’t matter; it was another orgasm and apparently the groans of the men inside of her made clear that they loved it.

Another orgasm filled her pussy, and the man pulled out, flaccid. Morgana grabbed his cock and started stroking it, begging him to grow harder and to stay that way. In kind, the man whom she had been jerking off slipped between her legs and gave her exactly what she wanted from him: thick cock in her tight hole.

It hurt. Her pussy felt so swollen around his cock but it felt so good nonetheless. It filled her body with pleasure, her screams vibrating the cock inside of her mouth. It was so hard for her to keep focus on everything at the same time, and only thought about how they tasted, and how they felt inside of her, and their cum.

She felt a cock blow in her ass, and then pull out. Another man quickly replaced him, and the other cock in her ass blew as well, filling her with a well’s worth of semen which the man quickly shoveled out with his cock inside of her gaping hole.

“Fuck,” the men groaned as they left her, panting heavily as it was made clear that they were having trouble keeping up with her insatiability. Not that she was having an easy time fighting the pleasure that coursed through her, leaving her once-majestic body in a puddle of cum that collected dirt and filth.

Yet, as she looked around once the shaft pulled out of her mouth after an orgasm which left her tongue coated in syrupy cum, she wiggled around, dancing for their amusement with every bit of energy that her body left in her. Certainly, to some degree, even if they didn’t want her holes, they could give her one final reason to cheer. Hand leaving cock to put it in her mouth, her fingers ran up and down her body, collecting the cum that dribbled down to her sides and covering herself further in their juices. Their filth, between all the men who came on her body, but also her mess. It was her idea to fuck and turn the party into the gangbang that it was, and she assumed all responsibility, whether it be for the erections that were growing, the cum that coated her tongue and throat, or the semen that leaked out of her swollen, gaping holes.

A few men did take her up on the opportunity. Primarily, one person slipped behind Morgana and pressed his cock up between her ass cheeks, occasionally dipping into her loosened asshole when the man pistoning into her was pulling out of her, making her feel full at all times. Another man found himself in front of Morgana and slipped his cock between her semen-coated tits, using the cum lubricant to make the process of fucking her tits so much easier for him. The groans that she earned from the two men fucking her filled her with a perverted sense of pride, but it was pride nonetheless.

There didn’t seem to be any other takers for the moment, though; perhaps it was the ebb and flow of erections, but it didn’t phase her as much as she felt it would have in the beginning. She was absolutely debased, her pale body made even whiter by the sheen of cum that coated every bit of her, with only some parts of her body completely uncovered by cum. Primarily, her hair and her armpits were unscathed, but now as the cock between her feet came and sprayed his load all over her toes and soles, only those places were safe from cum for now. Her thighs and calves were coated with her own juices, only contributing further to the filth that she felt.

And just like someone had reckoned that there was a part of Morgana that hadn’t been touched, two folks who had hardened cocks found purchase. One of them brushed his cocktip against her hair and started jacking off. The other one slipped underneath her arm, pushing her bicep into her side and fucking her armpit. As invigorating as it was, neither man had the stamina to go on for that long, and they both burst, coating her body and hair with cum.

She was beyond turned on by this, and even if the men weren’t capable of quenching her thirst, she found her own ways to pleasure herself. Her hands were free, and one of them, thus, swirled down her body until it was between her legs, rubbing up against her swollen, reddened clit. Every motion caused sparks to shoot through her body like unkempt fireworks, leaving her body to twitch and ache in response, but Morgana didn’t mind that at all. She kept touching herself, letting her feel everything she wanted to know about the cock inside of her as she milked him, growing closer to yet another orgasm that would leave her screaming and crying all over the cock in her mouth.

That would be just enough for the man who was in her pussy to pull out, and immediately, Morgana’s other hand filled herself up, slipping four digits into her and pushing them as far into her as she could go. Curling her fingers, she explored, scooping up cum along the way, and as she grazed her g-spot, her fingers were squeezed like they were a cock, every detail of her knuckles engraved in her walls. If she wasn’t going to have a cock to enjoy, she’d just make her own, and she only pulled away to squirt, a jet of cum leaking out of her and landing on her feet, coating the cum that was between her toes before making a puddle.

As the one inside her mouth came, releasing a flood of ball batter into her mouth, she’d groan and swallow the seed all down, trying her best to let no drop of it leak past her lips. Once she was done, she’d put every bit of power she could into sitting up and looking up at the man and opening her mouth, showcasing that there wasn’t any cum left on her tongue.

As the cock popped out of her ass, it was clear that Morgana’s holes were closing shop, that she had her fill of dick in her holes, and once more, she returned to her knees, not caring about all the cum that leaked out of her. It didn’t matter how many creampies she had been leaking if she was playing with herself and rubbing the cum into her skin, inviting all the men to stand in a circle around her and coat her with one final coating of her cum.

“I’d like to thank all of you for tonight,” she huffed. “I feel so naughty, but it feels so good. How about one final drink from all of you for the road?”

Morgana tilted her head and opened her mouth, bringing the cum-coated fingers to her mouth so she could let her tongue dance around, playing with the white dribbles on her fingers before swallowing them down. She looked at the men, who were walking towards her, and braced herself, readying herself to prepare each of them in the way she saw most fit.

As they made their circle, Morgana made her policy. She’d jerk off and bob on a cock with her mouth once before turning to service the next person, creating a circle of jacking off. It was the best way that she could think of making sure that everyone had a fair share of her holes, letting them all know what her mouth felt like before the night was over. And with their cocks hardened at full mast, she knew that she didn’t have to fight and suckle upon anyone particularly in order to get her message across.

Thus, Morgana began, dipping herself as far down onto each of the cocks as possible and suckling upon them. She made sure to push herself as far down onto all of them as she could, swallowing them and taking them down into her throat as far down as possible, all for her to leave red rings of lipstick around their bases, little marks and indicators of the night spent together. Perhaps they could all share scraps of their clothes, too, and leave Morgana walking around in a soiled thong if someone didn’t snatch it off of her without her knowing.

Perhaps the one thing that Morgana loved most that she didn’t even realize she’d deal with was the different flavors of cocks. She could taste the differences between the ones which had fucked particular holes, the muskiness of the ones that fucked her cunt and the filthiness of the ones that were in her ass, not to mention the sweat and cum-like grime on the cocks that slipped into her after her holes were used. They all glazed the flavors of the cocks, and they all enticed Morgana to savor every moment that she had her lips around a cock.

It didn’t take long for the first few people to cum, and from there, Morgana stopped sucking upon the cocks. It wasn’t that she had grown sick of the flavor of the cocks--she could have suckled upon them all day and not have a problem- but rather that she had something else in mind, some other showcase she could perform. She wanted to show how grateful she was for all of them for doing this to her, and as the men came and let their splooge fall on her face, Morgana opened her mouth as widely as she could, taking in the men’s cum without wincing.

Well, she flinched when a bit threatened to get in her eyes, but besides that, she took it all, proudly letting her face and lips be coated in the men’s cum. Her tongue would occasionally take in the flavor of the cum that coated her lips, taking slow, long licks that would remind the men of what her tongue could do if she were given a chance, and the men responded in kind by giving her even more of what she wanted: their cum.

It took a few orgasms from the men for the cum to accumulate in her mouth, but soon her tongue was caught in a bath of thick semen. When she brought her head to level with the cocks, and her eyes were parallel with the horizon, she could feel the cum starting to cover the backs of her bottom teeth. She still didn’t swallow, knowing that she could have drowned if she weren’t careful. She kept her mouth open, tilting her head back to keep all the semen in, and as more cum coated her tongue, she resisted the urge to gag.

She knew she could do it. She had done it for all the men before, and this, like the blowjobs, were for them as much as it was for her. She wanted to show appreciation and generosity in this way, as lewd as it was, and she could tell just how much the men loved the way that she played with their cum. Her tongue swirled around, stirring it all over her mouth. She gargled, even, making huge bubbles with the cum, and letting them pop and coat her lips. A few even come out of her nose. She wanted to show just how much she wanted this, and how grateful she was, and seeing the men jerk themselves off faster made her ecstatic.

Even if there were only three more men jacking off, just knowing she could handle all their cum made her happy, too.

Once the final males landed their final shots into her waiting mouth, Morgana hummed, trying her best to stand up and give the men a little dance for show. She turned around, rolling her hips salaciously and running her hands along her cum-coated torso, taking whatever dried dribbles she could find and, once collected on her fingers, brought them to her mouth, as if the white goop in her mouth wasn’t enough to sate her appetite. The men hooted and hollered at the sight.

Then, Morgana swallowed, closed her eyes, and took in the bliss of everyone cheering her on.

Once Morgana opened her eyes, though, things were different. She wasn’t outdoors, being cheered on by a bunch of horny males who barely knew her who had just had their way fucking her. Instead, she was in her room, the familiar ghastly hues of her bed’s canopy teasing her as she stared up at the ceiling.

She looked towards her nightstand, and saw that familiar book, the one that brought her through whatever she had just experienced.  _ Temptations, Volume Three. _ Morgana let out a long sigh of disappointment.

Morgana brought her hands between her legs, peeling the thong aside. Perhaps she had forgotten the rest of the night and that she had all of that happen, even if she was in her dress and didn’t feel that grimy sheen of cum covering her torso. Fingers exploring her slit, she could tell that there was no use. They felt as pristine, as untouched and unstretched, as they did before she picked up the book. Even being adventurous to touch her asshole, it didn’t give. She hadn’t been fucked, and it was all just some incredible hallucination that she had.

Morgana whined in protest. This simply wasn’t fair. She didn’t even know what had just happened, but now that she knew that she was in her room, she wanted to be in that other reality, one where she didn’t have to deal with her loneliness and confront the misery of being in her place alone. It was truly being trapped in a golden cage, a kind of hell upon which she could have only cast herself.

Morgana looked around her room once more, trying her best to see if she could recollect anything that could have caused her hallucinations, but she saw nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing that she remembered was the sight of the door, the one that brought her to the outside world last time she opened it.

Standing up, Morgana took a deep breath and let her feet graze against the tile. She walked over to her door and slowly opened it, hoping to see the outdoors. She had been greeted with hallway, which frustrated herself enough to shut the door behind her.

Looking around her room once more, she saw as the sun cast its beams through the window. Morgana slowly walked over towards the glass panels, and she pushed at them, hoping that it would lead them to open.

Even if they barely did, the windows opened, and a cool breeze grazed her skin, leading to goosebumps forming on her skin.

Morgana smiled. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She pushed the windows open even further, and looked down, seeing the distance between the palace and the ground. Not that it mattered when Morgana could use her wings to fly down to the real world.

Today, Morgana was going to make her dreams come true.


End file.
